Corner Cafe
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Draco needs a break from the Death Eaters in his home, so he decides to wander down to the local Muggle town. Of course, a bit of rain, and an insightful Muggle might just be what Draco needs to sort through the dilemma running through his mind.


_Written for the Disney Quotes Category in the Variety of Prompt Challenge and the Scavenger Hunt Challenge (A Character You Love). If you are not aware by now, I do love me some Draco Malfoy._

_Disclaimer: Just so we are clear, I don't own Harry Potter. _

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
"I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."  
-The Little Mermaid  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The pain of his arm was a dull burn at this point. Even the slightest of breezes in that brisk afternoon would brush against the fabric of his jacket, touching the ink, and sending a ripple of discomfort over the skin. He scolded himself for not grabbing the thicker jacket he had left behind in a rush to leave the house. He half worried that the thin black jacket wouldn't be enough to hide the hideous mark on his arm that wasn't even twenty four hours old, but calmed himself when remembering where he was. The chances of someone spotting him in the Muggle town, and making the connections as to who he was, was slim, if none existent. He was fine, lost in the hustle and bustle of the town.

Making his track through the busy sidewalks, he wondered the last time he had ventured through the busy town. It had been years since his last trip; a grumbling twelve year old, following beside his mother. Narcissa had often visited the town (taking her son in tow with her) to pick up whatever items she needed that day. Lucius had never approved of his wives visits, or her tendencies to bring her son along.

The thought of his father forced Draco to draw the collar of his jacket up higher, the chill that ran down his spine having nothing to do with the light wind rushing around him. It angered him how quickly everything had fallen to pieces. His father's arrest had been so sudden, his condemning even quicker. All at once, Lucius Malfoy had been taken down from the pedestal he rode on, taking his family down with him. Scratching at his arm, hoping to rub away the stain, he continued on his lonely walk.

Destination unclear, Draco took to simply wandering through the town, taking in the marvels that for so long he had simply brushed off. His father had often spoken of how low Muggles were, how filthy and uncivilized they are, and Draco had followed these believes without questions. He had learned a long time ago never to question his father's believes. But over the years, that childhood fear of the man had slowly become not enough to keep him trapped in the pureblood supremacy believes that had been shoved down his throat. Wandering through the town, watching the traffic that zoomed by, Draco found himself enjoying the afternoon walk. Concern for his father, as well as his own future, fell away as he crossed the street, trying not to stare too long at the crosswalk lights.

His enjoyment was damped as the rain began to fall. Drawing the hood tightly around his head, he sped up his steps in hopes of getting out of the falling rain. Shelter was given by a half empty corner café, an open barstool being taken quickly as he sat himself there. Snatching one of the menus from the stack to his left, he flipped through, more to occupy his time until the pouring rain slowed.

"What can I get ya, kid?" The voices drew his attention up. He eyed the Muggle woman; a few years older than himself, as she tapped the pen in her hand impatiently against the pad of paper.

"Um." Draco looked down at the menu, in that moment realizing that not only was half of the listed choices foreign to his sight, but he was well aware of his lack of Muggle money to pay for any of it. Sheepishly he bit his lips, saying a phrase he never imagined he would find himself speaking; "I'm broke."

"Well we don't take in loiters." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes back at her in irritation. He half wanted to scold this woman for having the nerve to speak to him in such a manner. He sighed, well aware that in the Muggle town, causing such a scene would get him nothing but stress. Glancing at out the pouring rain, he could only sigh once more, wishing that it wasn't such a long walk back to the Manor.

"Two caramel cappuccinos, Ruth." A voice called from his side, as a figure took the stool beside him. "For me and my new friend here."

Draco looked at the person after realizing that she was referring to him. The girl was pretty (for a Muggle), around his age, maybe a year younger. Her hair was long; burgundy, and eyes shimmering black gems. A thin brush of brown freckles sat over her sun touched skin, reminding him of a Weasley. The thin rimmed glasses she sported caught the light overhead, sending a glisten that lit the shine of eyes brighter. She shed the thin jacket she sported, showing off tanned arms under the purple t-shirt.

The girl gave him the once over. Satisfied with what she saw, she smiled and held out her hand. "Names Kandace."

He eyed the quester for a moment, hesitant to accept it. After a second too long of hesitation; something Kandace picked up on, Draco took her hand in his, shaking it politely. "Draco."

"Like the constellation?" Kandace asked.

He nodded. "Ya."

"Pretty cool. And here all I've got is Kandace. I'm a bit jealous now." She paused for a moment. "Bad day?"

Draco raised an eye, unsure what to do with this Muggle beside him. Had it not been raining, and had she not just saved him from having to venture out into the mess, he would have made it clear that he wasn't in the mood at the moment. As it was, he found himself relaxing in the girl's presence. It was unsettling. "I guess you can say that."

"Need to vent?" She asked. Noticing the sudden stiffness of Draco's shoulders, she smiled sadly. "I know whenever I have a bad day, it usually helps to talk. And who better than an ineffective third party."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, growing more and more curious of her. He bit down that dark laugh that wanted to rise at the situation; Draco Malfoy, being offered comfort from a Muggle girl. If only his father saw him now.

He was saved from answering by their drinks being brought out to them. Kandace took to the coffee in an instance, breathing in the aroma before bringing the cup to her lips. Draco was slower, watching the steam rise from it, unable to place the familiar scent that brushed under his nose. His hands took the drink, careful as to not break the Styrofoam container. The whipped cream on the top danced over the surface of the liquid. Bringing it to his lips, he found his senses going crazy at the flavor. It was sweet, tingling his tongue slightly from the heat. He pulled the drink away reluctantly.

Kandace's soft giggled came from his side. He looked at her in irritation, wondering what he had done to bring about such a response. The girl only smiled at him. "You have whipped cream on your face."

Draco rubbed at his mouth furiously, removing the left behind topping. Once removed, he glared at the girl. He was surprised to see Kandace not reacting to his scowl.

"Don't be such a grouch." She smirked. "Now come on. Want to talk about it?"

"What reason would I have to talk to you about my problems? I doubt you'd understand, anyways."

Kandace turned her gaze down to the drink in her hands. "You maybe be right. I might not understand. Then again, I might. You'd never know unless you took the chance. Besides, even if I don't understand, it might still help to vent and get the frustration off your chest. Trust me, both my parents are therapists. I know about this kind of stuff."

Draco could only stare at the girl, amazed at the insight she showed. His father had never passed up the chance to put down the Muggle world as ignorant and brutal, but this girl didn't fit those characteristics. She was quite friendly; clear from the fact that she had not only befriended the rain drenched teen, but also volunteered to treat him to a coffee. He had only known her a few minutes, but from what he could tell, the girl was intelligent. There was a glint in her eyes that Draco recognized and respected.

Silence sank over them; interrupted only by the mummer of the others in the café, and Draco's fingers tapping against his cup. He watched the girl carefully, searching for any signs of danger. She showed none.

"Fine." He sighed, figuring that there was nothing he could lose from the situation. "It's been a hectic year. Things haven't really gone how I thought they would. Everything's changed so suddenly, and I'm just not caught up yet. And now, I've been given this huge responsibility, which I don't really want, mind you. But there was no real choice." He paused for a moment, unsure how he was to phrase this without making himself sound like a loon. "My family has these expectations, and everyone just assumed that I'd follow them. A few years ago I might not have thought twice about… taking over for my father. But now? Now, I don't think I want to. Of course, my desires don't really matter in the bigger picture as there's too much riding on this. My family's future depends on what I do, and I can't just let them down."

He sat in silence for a second, amazed at how easily he had spoken. He had kept his voice level during the speech, but the emotions were clear. He had never been really good at keeping up the mask, and it was clear with the underlining pain in his voice.

"I kind of understand." Kandace spoke. Draco shot his eyes at her, doubting she really did. "Like I mentioned earlier, my parents are both therapists. They've built their whole practice up from the ground. Opened their own company and all that. Years of work have been put into it. It's become a family business, and they kind of expect me to follow in their footsteps. But, I don't think I really want to. I can't see myself doing that for the rest of my life. It's too mundane. So if I do follow their plans, I end up in a career I don't want. If I don't, everything my parents worked for could end whenever they retire."

Kandace laughed lowly. "I would also be a poor excuse of a therapists"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "You got me to talk. That's saying something."

"I did kind of bribe you with coffee though, so there is that."

"So, if not a therapist, what do you want to be?"

"In all honesty," Kandace smiled at him with the widest grin he had seen. "I'd love to be a musician. Play with the Royal Philharmonics. I know it's a big dream, and I'm only sixteen, but that's where I see myself. Up on that stage playing. It's the grand picture for me. What about you? If you don't want to take over for your father, what do you want to do?"

Draco didn't have an answer to that. What did he want to do? The question was so simple, yet no matter how much he tried, he couldn't come to a conclusion. As a child, he had always wanted to go into the medical field. It fascinated him what the Healers at St. Mungo's could do, and as a kid he had wanted nothing more to be there, saving lives. He was good at potions, especially the healing kind. He could brew healing droughts like no one's business.

As he grew those dreams were crushed by the harsh reality of the world. His father had made it clear what he expected of his son. Lucius had always envisioned his son attending Hogwarts, graduating with top marks, entering into the Ministry, and rising high into power just as he had. The first part was no problem; aside from Granger, who had stolen the top placement from him each year. The latter part was much hazier, and would prove even more difficult due to the stain on his arm. Thinking on it now, Draco didn't know if he even wanted to enter into the Ministry work his father intended for him. It seemed so tedious. Each time Lucius had taken him along to work, Draco had always spent more time trying to stay awake than actually paying attention like he was meant to be doing. No, joining into the Ministry was never something Draco really wanted to do.

Of course, a career should have been the last thing on his mind with what awaited him back at the Manor. He was Death Eater, the youngest of any of them, and his attention should be on that. It should be on fulfilling the mission before him. It should be on keeping his mother out of the harm that was looming over her head. He doubted he'd even live pass this mission of his, so what did it matter what he wished to do with the rest of his life.

He could help but to wonder for a moment, what he would do if things were different. If the mark on his arm wasn't there, nor was the hourglass counting down till his immanent death. If his father hadn't pushed so hard in his expectations, and dragged his son by the shirt collar down this dark path. If he had been allowed to make his own choices, instead of following the demands of his family.

Taking a drink from the cappuccino, he felt the corners of his lips turn upward as he drew his conclusion. "I want to help people. Work at the hospital."

"You want to be a doctor?"

No, not a doctor, Draco thought. Those Muggle doctors were crazy, cutting into people, and encasing them with those weird cast things. He nodded though, knowing that expanding his views of doctors verses Healers with her would only confuse the girl. "I've always had a thing for helping people. Not that I've really showed it over the past few years."

"Well I wish you luck. Being a doctor is a noble ambition" Kandace raised her drink to him. Her eyes caught the silver watch dangling from her wrist. Eyes growing wide, she sat the cup down, tearing through her pockets for something. "Shit, I have to go."

"Everything okay?"

"Ya." Kandace shrugged, withdrawing some paper money from her pocket. "I've just got band rehearsal in an hour, and I totally forgot. I have a concert tonight, but I thought I had more time before then. I am so sorry for running off mid conversation."

"It's fine." Draco said quickly.

"Here Ruth." Kandace said, leaning over to hand the waitress the money. "That should cover both of us. Keep the change."

The girl stood from the stool, taking the coffee in hand, before moving further, she smiled shyly at Draco. "If you're not too busy tonight, would you care to come see the concert? It's from five to seven. You can tell me if I'm Philharmonic worthy or not."

"I'd like to." Draco found himself saying before he even realized. Kandace smiled at him, writing down directions to the concert, before saying goodbye, and heading out into the light drizzle. He watched her go, flaming hair lost out of sight as she drew up the hood of her jacket. He tapped his fingers over the side of his drink, mind running through what had transpired in that café. Had he; Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family, Slytherin Prince, Death Eater, just flirted with a Muggle girl? It was too surreal to image. Draco could only sigh, unable to deny what he had done.

He continued to sit there, contemplating the dilemma placed before him. He liked this girl, there was no denying it. Despite the Muggle heritage, he found himself drawn to her. It scared him. He wasn't supposed to be flirting with Muggle girls, and drinking Muggle drinks. He was supposed to hate her kind. Supposed to stick with the magical world, marry some pureblood his parents set him up with, and continue the Malfoy name through proud, pureblooded children. He was supposed to be following Voldemort…

At that thought Draco froze. The man he was being forced to follow, he wanted all of this destroyed. The Dark Wizard wouldn't think twice about blowing this town off the map. Wouldn't give a moment's consideration about having his Death Eaters slaughter everyone in the town. Malfoy Manor; a frequent stop for Voldemort and Death Eaters alike, was just a half an hours walk up the hill. Just a blink away with Apparation. Everyone here sat in grave danger, but they didn't know it.

A shiver ran down his spine, so cold that even the still steaming cappuccino couldn't bring the heat back to his body.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

_Fine_.


End file.
